


Street Art

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, PNAU, police!Hiccup, punk!jack, sort of anyway it's not very obvious if the nerd is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: Being a rookie sucks. K9 unit or not, you still get the most ridiculous jobs because 'it builds character'. So there we go again, hunting after the shady figures that may or may not exist, simply because sweet ol' Mrs. Hudson called it in...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A police/punk au Syndeh and I came up with, retrofitted to work for March Madness final battle: pnau vs seasonal spirits au! Nerd-ness is less obvious outside of a high school au setting, but trust me, Hic is one of the biggest nerds you'll ever meet!

“Why do we even respond to this stuff, sarge?” Hiccup argued through the car radio.

“We don’t. You do.” There was a clear tone of underlying pleasure and glee in the voice of Sgt. North. “Be glad I’m not making you write a report about this as well.”

“You are. Reports are mandatory for every response.”

“Oh, right. Well, have fun. Don’t forget to check in with Mrs. Hudson!”

Before Hiccup could complain any further, the radio clicked and North was gone.

“Don’t forget Mrs. Hudson,” Hiccup mimicked with a seriously silly and overdone Russian accent. It was Hiccup’s belief that he had much better things to do than deal with Mrs. Hudson. It was a woman far in her eighties that lived at the corner of Sylvan and Grand Avenue. She observed everything in her neighborhood with the eyes of a farsighted hawk, and the moment she sees something ‘suspicious’, the police hears about it. They would then send Hiccup and his dog to investigate.

“Stupid rookie jobs,” Hiccup muttered grumpily. Toothless barked. “Exactly, bud.”

They arrived at the scene. Hudson had said she saw a ‘shady figure’ going into the park. Dark hoodie and backpack.

The young cop looked to his right and spotted Mrs. Hudson right away; she was behind the only lit window in the street. Of course she’d be watching, the old crow. Impossible to just go over right away and bluff about it then. Hiccup got out, let Toothless out of his cage, and put a leas on him.

“Heel.”

Together they strolled into the park across the street. There were no street-lights in the park, but there was enough light coming from the streetlights to navigate. The park wasn’t that big; just a soccer field, some foresty bits, a second field of poorly kept grass, and shuttered booth where you could get ice-cream on hot days. Gravel paths swirled in between. There was literally nothing of interest, so Hiccup highly doubted anyone with malicious intent would venture _here_ of all places.

Tell that to Mrs. Hudson though.

Hiccup looked around and as far as he could see, they were alone. But Toothless thought otherwise. The watchful canines ears perked up and he started to growl, tugging at the leas towards an the ice-cream stall. Hiccup whispered him to stay quiet and heel, and together they moved forward. Hiccup could hear something too now: the hissing of spray paint. So there was someone here after all. Sure,  vandalism in some mediocre park wasn’t really worth a K9 unit response, but now he was here he might as well get the guy.

He grabbed his flashlight and slowly crept around the booth. And there he was: a hooded guy with a backpack, can of spray-paint in his hand. Hiccup turned on the flashlight, and Toothless chose that particular moment to ignore his ordered silence and bark. Just one sharp bark, but it scared the crap out of Mr. Graffiti here.

“AAAAaaaah!”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Mr. Graffiti was wearing a scarf, so Hiccup could only see a small part of his face. Some white hair tuck out from under his hood, and around his wrist was a spiked armband. He didn’t say a word, he just stared at Hiccup and the dog in turn, eyes wide as saucers. Toothless was growling, pulling the leash taut.

 

“Oh come on, he’s not going to hurt you.” Hiccup said, rolling with his eyes. “Not unless I tell him. Now put that can down and get on your knees.”

Mr. Graffiti shook his head furiously.

“What? Excuse me?”

Another shake of his head.

“No no that’s not how any of this works. I’m the cop with the scary dog, you’re the vandal with the spray-paint. _You_ do as _I_ say.”

Finally, Mr. Graffiti dropped his can of paint. It clattered onto the ground.

“That’s more like it. Now on y-”

A car alarm started blaring. Hiccup looked over and saw blinker-lights flashing at the parking lot at the edge of the park, next to the football field. And somehow, by some stupidly courageous way of reasoning, Mr. Graffiti decided he should make a run for it.

“Hey!” Hiccup yelled. He tried to make a grab for Mr. Graffiti, but his reflexes were just a bit too slow. “Stop!” Hiccup yelled, but the man was already sprinting down a dark path. Damn he was fast. Toothless was barking and pulling, ready to go after him, but Hiccup wasn’t going to let him chase this ‘criminal’. Vandalism wasn’t really worth biting wounds, was it? That seemed a bit too harsh for such a small crime.

The car alarm stopped as sudden as it had begun, meaning that either the owner or the thief had turned it off. The car wasn’t driving away, so Hiccup was pretty sure it wasn’t being stolen; it just had shitty wiring.

He shone his light around the ground to see if Mr. Graffiti had dropped anything. He knelt to pick up the spray can when he spotted something much more interesting: a glove.  That probably belonged to the culprit… with some luck, they might be able to catch this guy after all.

“Wouldn’t that be fun, Toothless?” Hiccup asked. Toothless licked his owner’s face, which was now perfectly within reach. “Ahpfft… thanks for the support. Let’s go tell Mrs. Hudson she can go to sleep now, eh? Maybe she’ll give you a treat.”

Toothless barked happily - ‘treat’ was a familiar word, regardless of where the treat was coming from. At least someone was excited to go and talk to the old lady.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Hiccup had a regular day-shift again. He still hadn’t handed in the report on Mr. Graffiti yet. First, he had considered writing a 12 page essay just to spite North, but the big bellied sergeant was too likely to ignore it, so instead he had written the shortest, fastest report in reporting history. He’d gotten coffee when he started typing, and when he was done his cup ‘o Joe hadn’t even cooled down enough to drink. It was that short. Still, the report wasn’t on North’s desk. And the sergeant was starting to ask questions - every response needed to be reported however brief or uneventful it was - but Hiccup wanted to tie up some loose ends before he filed it.

With the end of his shift came the usual ‘end-of-shift-but-not-quite-haha’ task over the radio. The usual group of teens and young adults had gathered at the train station again. They were a punkish lot, with lots of gel in their brightly coloured hair, and plenty of spikes and studs on their clothing. Almost every day they would hang out in front of the station to skateboard and blare loud music. They weren’t a bad people, but the complaints were inevitable, and then Hiccup was sent to shoo them away.

As he parked, he could already see them. A group of four was huddled around a portable speaking, smoking. A girl with hair in all colours of the rainbow was skateboarding while her friend looked on. The onlooker had a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders, and his hair was white as freshly cut cocaine. Hiccup could hear their music from inside his car.

He got out and fetched Toothless with muzzle and leash on. The black Shepherd didn’t like the muzzle one bit, and he was well behaved enough to go without it, but it was standard issue. Accidental bitings would be disastrous. Besides, most people found him slightly less scary that way.

Before he walked over, he took Mr. Graffiti’s glove out of a plastic bag. He let Toothless sniff it.

“Toothless, seek.” The shepherd sniffed the air and around on the ground, but initially didn’t find anything. Hiccup guided him along and headed towards the group. Sure enough, Toothless smelled the owner of the glove.

The white-haired punk joined the group of four, and the music was turned down.

“Sorry officer,” he called to Hiccup, who was only half-way between them and the car. “We’ll keep it down, nothing illegal going on.”

Hiccup had learned that this was ‘Jack Frost’. He was fairly sure Jack was his actual first name, but he doubted the Frost part was real. It was quite the character. Quick mouth, witty, and no shortage of clever remarks and jabs. He never meant any actual harm, but sadly he was the cause of many of the complaints. Hiccup had taken him in once before.

Toothless really had the scent now and started to pull on the leash. He led Hiccup towards the left… up a set of stairs but then right back down again… and then straight for the group of people. All of them eyed Toothless nervously, but didn’t otherwise move.

The black dog walked right up to Jack and barked twice. The punk startled and quickly stepped back, but Toothless paid him no mind. He just sat down as he was taught; he’d found his target after all.

“Good boy,” Hiccup praised him. He scratched Toothless behind the ears, and the shepherd happily wagged its tail. He undid his muzzle and gave him a little treat from his belt. The muzzle was put away, and with a friendly smile Hiccup faced Mr. Graffiti.

“You lost something yesterday.” He held out the glove and Jack gulped. “Make me run and I swear to God,” Hiccup warned him. Toothless, picking up on the shift in mood, started to growl. “Now out with your hands, you’re coming with me.”

Hiccup grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

“I-I-I uuuh… what are you talking about?”

“I can still see the paint on your fingers. Left hand.”

“I was just doing some DIY today.”

The group tried to muffle their laughter.

“Really? I recall the running gag here is you got two left hands.”

“Could still work if you’re left handed?” Jack tried.

“I don’t have time for this. Come on.”

With a sigh, Jack extended his hands. Hiccup cuffed him one-handedly, keeping Toothless’ leash short with his other hand. The group made an ‘oooooh’ sound at Jack’s arrest, but it was more a dis to Jack than towards officer Haddock. After all, he was the one that had been stupid enough to actually get arrested. Again.

“Now the rest of you, you know the drill. Shoo. Go skate in the park.”

They grumbled, but Toothless’ bared teeth made quick work of that. No-one messes with a K9 unit.

As Hiccup walked Jack to his car, he had to ask: “Why did you run? I had a dog with me!”

“Because I knew you. You’re a good cop. You wouldn’t set your dog on me just for that.”

“Big gamble.”

“Nah. You’re a textbook definition of goody two-shoes.”

“Well, I’m still taking you in. Whoever laughs last and all that.”

He settled Jack in the backseat, put Toothless back in his cage in the trunk, and drove off. He wasn’t heading to the station, however. Instead, he drove back to the park.

“What, your satnav broken or something?”

“Nope.”

“You gonna play bad-cop and rough me up where no-one can see?”

“Come oooon.” Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“You’re gonna play bad-cop and teach me _a different kind of lesson_?” Jack said it in a seductive voice, complete with eye-brow wiggle and kiss-kiss gesture.

“You wish.”

“Then what are we doing here exactly?”

“You’ll see.”

“Tease.”

Hiccup parked and a bucket of cleaning supplies from the trunk. Toothless had to stay in his cage for now; Hiccup was pretty sure Jack would behave.

He let the punk out and guided him back to the spray-paint spot.

“I didn’t finish my report from that evening yet,” he explained. “It can be an act of vandalism…” he handed Jack the cleaning stuff. “…or just a false alarm. Your choice.”

Jack took the bucket, still looking rather confused. “You’re gonna make me remove my own art?”

“Art? Vandalism is what normal people call it. You were desiccating someone’s property, something the owner has… worked for… and ehm…” His rant was losing momentum fast as he actually looked at what Jack had been painting. It was the start of a huge snowflake. That on it’s own was pretty neat, considering this place sold ice-cream, but the way Jack had painted it - white, tints of blue, some black - was something special. Even though it was technically vandalism by law, it was also downright gorgeous.

“I thought it kinda fit the stall, you know?” Jack said.

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah. Pretty cool.”

“Puntastic.”

“Wha- oh shut up. I’m saying it looks good, just take the hypothetical compliment.”

“Hypothetical?”

“Yeah. I mean hypothetically you did this, so you get the hypothetical compliment compliment. Who is to say it was actually you or not?”

“Waaait, are you saying…”

“Toothless could have been wrong. Or you just dropped your glove here.”

“Could have, yeah, sure,” Jack agreed with a big grin.

“Just make sure that you enter through the back of the park next time, should you _hypothetically_ return here.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “Sounds like solid advice. For whoever did this, of course.”

“Yeah…”

“Juuup… so you’re absolutely sure tha-”

“Yes. Don’t mention it. Really, don’t.”

“Roger. So are you gonna release me or what?”

“Oh, right. Almost forgot.” They laughed nervously, and Hiccup took off the handcuffs. “Will you be okay from here or do you need a ride?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

They hesitated for a moment. Neither knew what to say or do, but they didn’t want to leave yet either. The moment passed, however, and with a final greeting, Hiccup sauntered back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger plot we're working on! So more of this might follow after Hard Coded is finished if people like it ^_^
> 
> Special thanks to Syndeh for working out this au!


End file.
